1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to filtering systems and more particularly to an apparatus and method for removing impurities from cooking oil and maintaining its golden color.
The utilization of cooking oil on a repetitive basis results in an accumulation of fatty acids in the oil. Over a period of time, depending upon the quantity of cooking oil and the quantity of food processed therein, the fatty acids accumulate until they produce adverse characteristics on the food prepared in the oil. These adverse characteristics are usually in the form of discoloring the oil, excess grease in the food and an unpalatable taste of the food.
It therefore appears obvious that the cooking oil must be periodically replaced with new oil or some method or apparatus must be provided to remove the free fatty acids therefrom.
Replacing the oil with new oil is not economically satisfactory; this invention provides an apparatus which will efficiently remove the fatty acids from the oil so that it may be reused many times in accordance with regularity of its being filtered with this apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several systems have been developed for filtering cooking oil and extending the life of the oil for cooking purposes. Most of these systems, as shown by the prior art, gravity feed the oil through a filter for the purpose of removing large particles from the oil.
This invention is believe distinctive over the prior art by providing a comminuted powder having an affinity for free fatty acids which is added to the oil prior to its being pressure forced through a filter impervious to the powder.